


illuminations

by suga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8902588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: Tsukishima bit his tongue; he really wanted to admit that this boy was too cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [THE_HERO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/gifts).



> this is for someone who is always in my inbox (because seeing the little (1) makes me all excited) so thank you for always being there~
> 
> i hope you enjoy!
> 
> happy holidays!

“ _Tsukki, what are you doing on Christmas_?”

Yamaguchi sounded tired through the phone, and Tsukishima wasn’t about to admit that he was smiling at the sound.

He feigned indifference as he replied, “Sleeping, probably. I haven’t decided yet.” The fact was that he knew exactly what he was doing on Christmas day, but Yamaguchi had no idea of course.

The boy on the other end of the phone sighed quietly, tiredly, before letting out a quiet, “ _oh_.” There was a pause, and it was the kind of pause where Tsukishima knew that the other was thinking way too hard. He was about to speak up when Yamaguchi’s voice crackled through his phone once more. “ _I was wondering if you wanted to go see the lights with me in town, maybe?_ ”

There was an edge of hope in Yamaguchi’s voice and Tsukishima was grinning again, though he soon bit it back in order to reply, in order to hide his emotion from the other boy. They were going to go see the lights in town alright, but…

“I’m not sure. I’ll let you know when I wake up, okay?”

 

 

Christmas was a few days after the phone call, which gave Tsukishima more than enough time to prepare the day. He had received a new pair of shoes from his brother, and a few necessities from his parents that morning before he bundled up and left the house.

He’d been woken up early that morning by a text from Yamaguchi wishing him a merry Christmas, and Tsukishima wasn’t able to get back to sleep due to the nerves coursing through his body. He thought the nerves were ridiculous, though. He was just going to be hanging out with Yamaguchi; it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.

Okay, perhaps it was a little bit out of the ordinary, but not completely. His pocket suddenly felt very heavy.

The walk to the Yamaguchi household was a short one, and before he knew it, he was standing out front messaging Yamaguchi to meet him outside.

A moment later, a rather confused boy stood in front of him in his pajamas and hair a complete mess.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” he asked, seeming like he wanted to hide his floral print pajama bottoms from the other. Tsukishima didn’t admit out loud that they were cute; that they suited him.

“We are going to go see the lights.”

Yamaguchi squinted and leaned out the door and looked up to the sky, bright blue and scattered with fluffy white clouds that just cried ‘it’s going to snow!’ before he looked back to Tsukishima.

“It’s barely noon, the lights won’t be on until the sun goes down.”

Yamaguchi had a point, and Tsukishima had to think of something quick.

“I know, so let’s go do something until the sun goes down.”

Yamaguchi’s face went impossibly red before he nodded quickly, hair covering his eyes, but the grin on his face still showed. He was about to step out of the house in his pajamas and slippers before stepping back.

“I need to get dressed. Um, come in.”

Tsukishima had been in the Yamaguchi household many times before, but he’d never seen it so festive before. While his house had a few scattered ornaments, it looked like Christmas exploded in Yamaguchi’s.

“Y-you can stay down here or come upstairs. Um, I need to change though but that isn’t, um, I mean we change in front of each other all the time but you can stay down here if—”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima said mostly out of habit.

“S-sorry, Tsukki.”

In the end, Tsukishima followed the other boy up the stairs to his room, sitting in his desk chair with his back to the other to give him privacy while he changed.

 

 

The pair left the house a while later, walking side by side down the street. The air was cold, as one would expect at the end of December, and their breath puffed out from behind their scarves.

They made it into town and there were far more people out that Tsukishima had expected. Most of the stores were closed, but many of the food shops were still open for those people out and about.

One shop in particular caught Tsukishima’s eye and he lead the way down the street before entering the shop.

It was a small café, warm in contrast to the cool weather outside and the aroma of coffee and cake filled his senses. The two got in line and their eyes moved over the large menu.

“Can I help you?” the girl behind the cash register asked, her hair tied back with a large red and white bow and a smile on her face.

“Can I get a large coffee and a slice of the strawberry shortcake? And whatever he wants.” Tsukishima said before nodding to Yamaguchi, who had his wallet in his hand.

“I-I can p—”

“Just order.”

Yamaguchi cleared his throat and nodded, his cheeks flushed more from a blush than the cold now.

“Can I get a mocha and a piece of the lemon cake?” he asked, looking between the cashier and Tsukishima. The girl smiled and nodded.

After Tsukishima had paid, the two were sent down to pick up their drinks and sweets, and Yamaguchi secured a table with two large armchairs on either side of a toasty fireplace. The two were quick to remove their jackets with being so close to the flames.

The two sat and enjoyed their food and drink in silence, which always came easy to them. For as long as they’d been best friends, they didn’t feel the need for constant chatter, but they both mostly enjoyed their time quietly, whether it was studying, or playing games, or simply reading on their own. This was no different, despite being in a café with other people; they still felt comfortable being quiet with one another.

 

 

After they’d finished, the two bundled back up in their winter coats and left the café feeling warm and full. The sky was already starting to darken with the sun going down early, and the nerves started to course through Tsukishima yet again. The illuminations would come on soon, and it was do or die after that.

For once, he didn’t have a set plan. For once, he just hoped for the best.

The two spent the afternoon window-shopping. While most of the stores were closed for the day, they still peered into windows to see what they had. They had a momentary run in with Daichi and Suga, who were strolling hand in hand down the road to have dinner together, and they only left after Suga felt the need to throw a teasing comment over his shoulder.

“Enjoy your date and be safe!”

Tsukishima cleared his throat, and Yamaguchi hid in his scarf at the comment. It was a date, but they didn’t admit it out loud.

They continued their meandering through the streets until finally, one by one, the lights popped up down the street. Yamaguchi’s head rose from the depths of his scarf and his eyes widened, and Tsukishima couldn’t keep his eyes off of the other boy’s wonder. The lights illuminated the freckles on his cheeks, freckles that Tsukishima may or may not have counted many times before.

Tsukishima bit his tongue; he really wanted to admit that this boy was too cute.

Once the lights had all come on, the two continued their way down the street. They slowed their pace to enjoy the sights more, and Tsukishima was impressed by effort that the shops had put in for the window displays.

“This one is so cool!” Yamaguchi cried as he broke off and ran to the next shop for what felt like the tenth time so far since the lights had come on, and Tsukishima couldn’t stop the grin on his face. He hid it behind his scarf.

When the two had made it to the end of the street, they crossed to the other side to look at the lights they’d missed. They continued walking slowly, and Yamaguchi continued breaking off once he saw a shop that he really liked, and Tsukishima could feel his chest start to swell up with something he wasn’t sure of.

At the end of the road, or where they had started earlier, there was a large Christmas tree with bright white lights. A choir had arrived and had started singing along side a band and other street performers, and the atmosphere had changed significantly with the influx of people. From then, Yamaguchi stayed glued to Tsukishima’s side as they weaved through people until they found a clearing on the other side of the tree, still lit up from all of the Christmas lights, but more private.

Yamaguchi went to continue walking, but Tsukishima reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

“Tsukki?”

Tsukishima tugged Yamaguchi closer as he stepped back to lean against the back of a bench. His legs were shaking, not from the cold, but from his nerves, so the bench helped him stay upright and to hide the fact that he was uneasy.

Yamaguchi looked up at the other boy, curiosity in his eyes as he tried to figure out what had gotten into his friend. Tsukishima never acted like this!

Yamaguchi’s heart raced when he felt the fingertips of Tsukishima’s free hand bush across his forehead, pushing hair out of the way. His confusion skyrocketed once he realized Tsukishima was looking right at him, really looking.

He swallowed a lump in his throat before asking quietly again, “Tsukki?”

Tsukishima cleared his throat and dropped his hand from Yamaguchi’s face, and tried not to think of the fact that his other hand was still holding his. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, hiding it in his hand the best he could.

Regretfully, Tsukishima had to pull his hand away from Yamaguchi’s, and with both now available to him, he lifted them both up to place a clip in his hair. Yamaguchi reached up as soon as the other’s hands were out of the way to feel the vague shape of a strawberry, and his heart nearly leapt out of his throat.

“Your hair has been getting longer and you’ve been pushing it out of your face more and more…” Tsukishima muttered, looking everywhere except the boy in front of him. “Merry Christmas, or whatever.” He quickly added before turning away, wanting to hide his burning cheeks behind his scarf as soon as possible.

But as soon as his back was to Yamaguchi, he felt a hand in his own squeeze tightly. Yamaguchi pulled him back, just as Tsukishima had done only moments before and a large grin was on his face. Tsukishima only saw said grin for a moment before Yamaguchi was letting go of his hand, and both hands were on his cheeks as he pulled him down to kiss him.

Tsukishima was stunned, for lack of a better word. And the kiss was short, and Tsukishima almost didn’t believe that it had happened. He definitely wouldn’t have if it weren’t for the bright, bright state of Yamaguchi’s face, his freckles barely visible underneath.

And Tsukishima’s mind was buzzing as Yamaguchi, too, searched his eyes. He felt as though he was dreaming, but it had felt so real. So Tsukishima was selfish, because he figured he could be on Christmas, and leaned down to capture Yamaguchi’s lips once more. And this time they were both prepared, and he could feel Yamaguchi grin into the kiss before it opened up, with Tsukishima’s hands on the other’s cheeks as his arms wrapped around his neck.

They broke away a few moments later, breathless, warm, and happy.

“Merry Christmas, Tsukki.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are the bees knees. you can yell at me about haikyuu (or yoi) on tumblr [here](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com)


End file.
